


Love's never too late

by Writingstuffs_09



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, highschoolAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingstuffs_09/pseuds/Writingstuffs_09





	Love's never too late

the brown hair girl walk passes through the crowd in the canteen as she finally reaches her friend's table, with Seungcheol the black hair guy, Jeonghan, Hyejin, and Johnny. “Ya! Seunghee-ya!” Seungcheol exclaims looking at the girl who’s struggling in the sea of people. as she finally sits down she sighs, “Woah, they’re wild,” Johnny takes a bite of his sandwich as he speaks between his chewing food, “They’re hungry, people are wild when they’re hungry,” Jeonghan laughs at that, “I think it’s only you, J” he grins to the pouting Johnny, seriously how old is he? Seungcheol just shook his head, “Well, have you heard the news?” they exchange look to each other, “What news?” Seunghee asks now, “I heard that there will be transfer students this year,” Hyejin stops eating, “Transfer? but it’s in the middle of the semester though,” Seungcheol closes his lunch box, “I heard they just got back from the UK,” Hyejin frowns, “I hate too many students in one batch,” Seungcheol chuckles, “Well I know you do, but that’s the school’s decision though, not yours,” Seunghee just continues eating, “I really don’t care tbh,” as they continue eating as the day went by fast. 

“Hey let’s go nerd!” Seungcheol’s head peak out of the car’s window with Jeonghan on the front passenger seat and Johnny at the back, Seunghee just rolls her eyes but climbs in any way. “Where’s Hyejin?” as they leaving the school area, “Oh she has drama meeting,” Johnny said, “Guys I’m hungry lets eat,” Jeonghan snorts at that, “You’re always hungry, no, I’m broke as heck dude,” Seungcheol who’s driving just laughs, “That’s why you shouldn’t buy all of those books in one night, Hannie,” The said name just laughs softly, “Don’t tell me what to do Choi Seungcheol,” he playfully threatens him. It’s always been the 5 of them since they were in elementary school, they just have grown up to different people, but still, they couldn’t help to always find each other. Seungcheol, the black haired boy who has the sweetest smile is the captain of the soccer team, Johnny on the other side, the goofy giant ball of sunshine is the school’s favorite DJ radio, he’s outgoing and humorist-neutral are loved by everyone. Jeonghan on the other side is the school’s student council secretary, he’s known for the well organized and cold person, but really he’s just as silly as the others, then Hyejin, the drama queen, she loves attention, and a good actress to begin with, she’s the school’s favorite lead actress maybe that’s why she always had a drama meeting nowadays as the annual school’s play about to be held. On the other side, Seunghee herself is probably one of the people who doesn’t stand out much like Johnny, or Seungcheol, or Hyejin, and she’s surely not as well organized as Jeonghan, but one thing Seunghee loves the most is clearly reading, and art. 

Arriving at the nearby convenience store Johnny grab some sandwich and ramyun with 4 colas, Jeonghan and Seungcheol wonder around the shampoos area as Jeonghan said he’s running out of shampoo. “Which one is the best Cheolie?” Jeonghan asks the other who’s tailing the younger from behind, “I like the lavender one, you smell good,” Jeonghan nods, “But I like the fruity ones, should I buy both of them?” Jeonghan turns around to face Seungcheol, the other just stares at Jeonghan briefly, “I like anything honestly,” a hint of rosy cheeks clearly seen, but Jeonghan thought its must be because of the chilly weather so he picks the lavender ones anyway paying for his shampoo, Johnny has already sat down in front of Seunghee who’s been on her phone, “Your cola madam,” He jokes, the brown haired girl just glances at him and look back to her phone, “rude,” he mutters under his breath, with Jeonghan and Seungcheol back they waited for Johnny to finish his food while drinking his cola and have their usual small talks. “Well, are you done?” Jeonghan asks annoyed that he has to waste his nap time to waits for Johnny’s plea. Seungcheol just looks at Jeonghan, “Hannie-ya, you always sleep 10 hours a day,” Seungcheol frowns at his friend behavior, “not to count how many times you slept during math class,” Seunghee butts in. Jeonghan just snorts, “I need my beauty sleep,” Johnny stares at the blonde haired guy, “and I need my food,” Seungcheol just rolls his eyes, Jeonghan who hates losing just pouts even more and turns to Seungcheol, “Cheoilie” He nags at the older, Seunghee just shakes her head for the childish act of her friend, “Lets’ go, Han-ah is right, I’m sleepy too,” Johnny who just finished eating grab his cola and standing up while grinning happily, “I’m full and ready to sleep, Lets go,” He said excitedly, and Seunghee never sees Jeonghan stands up so eagerly grabbing Cheol’s arm vigorously, “Cheolie, let’s goo” he drags the other. It’s always been like this for them, school, break with friends, Lunch usually is nap time for Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s job to become Jeonghan’s pillow, Johnny’s round 3 mukbang, Hyejin gossip time and Seunghee’s rant time about her daily ‘dear God i think Prof. Junhui shits his pants today, he keeps on nagging me to finish my artwork’. 

Laying down on her bed she got startled by a phone call, “Vernonie” Seunghee rolls of her bed to grab her phone, “bitch, it’s 11 pm, it’s better be urgent or else,” She grumbles, Vernon is her English seatmate he is one of the people in the school that she tolerates with after Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Johnny, and Hyejin. “Send me your Biology notes please, I’m failing Bio again,” the other sighs, Seunghee just scoffs, “That’s why you should listen to the teacher,” She sighs but walks over to her desks anyway to send him her notes, “hmm, thanks, Seung-ah,” Seunghee just hums in response, “Hey, you hear about the transfer kids for tomorrow?” He asks again, “Yeah, What’s up?” Vernon almost answers the sky but he knew if he answers that Seunghee will 100% end the call right then, “I know one of them, Joshua, he’s my friend when we’re back in the US,” Seunghee just stays silent, “Cool,” She states, “That’s it?” Vernon feel unsatisfied with his friend’s answer, “What else do you want me to say then?” she said as she lay back down to her bed, “I don’t know be more excited, like ‘oh wow vernonie, that’s great’ or ‘its like a reunion then good for you v,’ I don’t know Seung-ah you tell me,” She laughs along, “Ok, ok, good for you Vernonie, happy now?” Vernon goes silent for a while, and she knew he’s grinning on the other end, “very,” he says shortly, “Good, now I’m going to sleep, night!” as she ends the call before the other even reply back.

In the morning, as always Seungcheol and Jeonghan pick her up from her house, “Morning grumpy princess, how’s your morning?” Seungcheol asks bubbly, “Vernon called me in the middle of the night to only asks for Bio notes, so, you tell me,” Jeonghan scoffs, “You shouldn’t pick up then,” Seunghee just leans back, “Sometimes I do stuff that I myself regret doing it, han-ah” She mumbles, on the way picking Johnny and Hyejin fill with Jeonghan and Seungcheol bickers about whether the doll Seungcheol gave to him is a koala or a meerkat, Seunghee shuts her eyes tightly. walking to her class with Jeonghan and Johnny, they quickly sit on their usual chair, Jeonghan as her seatmate and Johnny sit right behind her, “Ya, Seung-ah, Me and Cheolie going to watch a movie today, you’re coming?” Jeonghan asks laying his head next to her so they’re on the same eye level. Seunghee lifts her head up, “I can’t, I need to do art today,” Johnny drags his chair to Jeonghan’s side, “Damn, Prof. Wen still nags at you to finish that bigass painting?” He butts in, Seunghee just nods, “I’m actually doing my other work while finishing that,” Jeonghan who’s already pulling his Biology notes looks at her, “Yeah? What is it?” Looking at Jeonghan pulling out his notes out, Seunghee copying him, “Sculpture, my first time, but I want to try,” She says, while drowning in their own world the bell rung.   
Prof. Lee comes in with 3 students behind him, 2 of them fairly nice looking as in, decent height, skinny figure the other with a cat-eye like, the other one with dirty blonde and gloomy look somehow reminds Seunghee of how she is before meeting her idiotic friends, the other one though, he’s tall, as heck, with athletic figure, not as athletic and sturdy as Seungcheol but he looks buff enough for his size, and the beautiful tan skin. he’s a 10, Jeonghan snorts, “Why do they have to go to this class?” He whines, Johnny quickly drags his chair back, he leans forward in the middle of Jeonghan and Seunghee, “I’m not gay, but the brown skin guy is hot,” he says just above the whisper, “Nah, Cheol still the hottest,” Jeonghan grins, it’s not a doubt that only Johnny and Seunghee who knows for Jeonghan’s undying love for Seungcheol or the other way around, Johnny though, he just doesn’t care about it so he just shrugs it off when Jeonghan whines about Seungcheol, Seunghee snorts at Jeonghan comments, “Please, you’re too whipped to say otherwise,” Seunghee whispers back, looking at the three of them whispering to each other Professor Lee looks at them with a despise look, "Ms. Lee, Mr. Yoon, Mr. Seo, you better wrap up your small talks or you can continue your discussion on my office during detention time" he warns, Johnny quickly leans back to his chair as Jeonghan lower his head, “Sorry, sir,” Seunghee just look to the front as her gaze locked with a certain black orbs from a certain tall man, as their transfer student. “Ok Class, these are the new transfer students, please, introduce yourselves,” Prof. Lee lets them introduce themselves. “Hello, I’m Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo,” the gloomy looking guy, then as the tall one look to the students, Seunghee couldn’t help looks at him, he is handsome, like drop-dead handsome, and when he’s about to open his mouth he looks directly at her, and she couldn’t help the thumping inside her chest, “Good Morning, I’m Kim Mingyu, you can call me, Mingyu,” He says with a smile, and that is a beautiful smile and Seunghee feels her cheek warmth by his smile so she looks away, and next to the cat-eye like guy he looks like those nice kids who buries himself in school work and says, “I don’t have time to date,” and before he introduces himself he smiles gently, “Morning, I’m Joshua Hong or Jisoo Hong, You may call me Josh or Jisoo,” he bows politely, Seunghee nods at their brief introduction, Jeonghan whispers to both Johnny and Seunghee, “They’re from the UK? they look like someone from Busan though,” He snickers, Johnny chuckles, “Or Daegu,” Seunghee just chuckles along too, but Jeonghan snorts, “Bitch, Seungcheol is from Daegu and I thought he’s a hot foreigner,” its Johnny and Seunghee turn to snorts this time. Looking at the 3 of them talking again for the 193003 times Prof Lee had enough as he eyes them, “Mr. Jeon, you may sit with Ms. Lee, over there,” As he points at Jeonghan’s sit, the blonde figure startled by the sudden announcement, “b-but, sir, what about me?” Jeonghan asks, “You sit with Vernon over there,” Vernon who’s earlier looks ecstatic now looks betrayed as he eyes Jeonghan from his seat, and Jeonghan is no different from him as he slowly pack his stuff and move with a pout at Seunghee and the other who’s sitting down just waves limply with a pout, “Mr. Kim, you may sit with Mr. Seo, behind Mr. Jeon right there,” as the Professor look around, “Mr. Hong, you may sit next to Mr. Chae,” by that they settle themselves, Wonwoo sits silently next to Seunghee, she offers him a slight smile which only return with a tight smile as she leans back at her seat, Johnny again, leans in front near her ear, “I will seriously shove the beaker up to his ass next time if he dares separate the three of us ever again,” he says clearly annoyed that they got separated with Jeonghan, “Look at Han-ah, he looks like someone just shits in his pants,” Seunghee grins, “Thank God, it’s Cheol who has to deal with it,” they both chuckles as Prof. Lee ready to teach them their first period of Biology class. little did she know, Mingyu keeps on glancing at her while she's whispering with Johnny.   
The first 2 periods went by, Wonwoo was not bad, at least he’s silent, he only talked to her when he couldn’t hear what the professor said, or when he borrowed her eraser, he’s not bad. Jeonghan has never been fond of Vernon feel more annoyed the fact he has to sit next to him. as the first bell rings signaling for their break, Johnny quickly stands up for a stretch and Seunghee just leans back, “I said, ‘hey maybe taking Bio is not going to be that bad’ what a fucking joke,” she said to herself, “Then what do you want to take? Physics?” Johnny asks walking to her desks, She frowns, “You’re right this is the least hell out of 3,” Jeonghan who’s already walking to their desks with a grim face butts in, “the utmost hell is sitting with that guy,” as he gestures Vernon, Seunghee just croaks her head to look at the source of Jeonghan’s annoyance, “You don’t like him because he spends time with Cheol as much as you spend time with him, Han-ah, stop being dramatic,” Jeonghan frowns, “Seung-ah~ I hate him because he said ‘Cheol, you’ll make a great couple with Seunghee’” Seunghee snorts, “You should hate me then not Vernon,” Jeonghan just squints his eyes, “No, He’s the one who put that image to my head when it’s supposed to be me and Seungcheol,” Johnny just shake his head, “Speaking of the devil, there he is,” they see Seungcheol and Hyejin talking on their door waits for them, “Cheolieeee” Jeonghan exclaims to the older, Seunghee and Johnny just shake their head, Seunghee who sees Wonwoo just sit there as Mingyu talking with her other classmates feels bad, “Hey, Uhm, do you want to come with us? it’s break time,” Johnny raises his brows, Wonwoo looks up to her, “Where?” Johnny circles his arms to her shoulder like he usually does, “Canteen, lets go,” He smiles, Wonwoo stands up and nods, “Sure,” before they walk Wonwoo looks back, “Gyu, I’m going,” the called name look at their direction and glance longer to Seunghee and the arms around her as he nods. So they go, outside, Hyejin snorts at Jeonghan’s whines. “Please, Han-ah, Vernon is a nice guy, maybe you’re the one who’s the ass one here,” Jeonghan frowns, “Cheolie! Hyejin calls me an ass,” Seungcheol laughs, “Hyejin-ah,” He playfully defends him, it’s little things but it’s enough to make Jeonghan’s heart flutters. “Hey,” Seunghee greets them Jeonghan furrows his brows seeing the new kid with them, “What is he doing here?” he said bitterly, Seungcheol quickly pulls Jeonghan to his side and scolds him, “Hannie!” he looks at Wonwoo, “Sorry for his behavior, he rarely friends with others,” he grins sheepishly for his friend’s behavior, Wonwoo just shrugs, “He seems alone, so I invite him along,” Hyejin raises her brows this time but didn’t say anything. “Aight, let’s go then,” as they walk to the canteen they’re filled with their usual jokes, Seungcehol picks on Seunghee’s nag about her artworks, or Jeonghan’s whines childishly to Seunghee for Seungcheol’s unfair action hoping she would scold Seungcheol for him, or Hyejin and Johnny updating them with new gossips. As they all sitting down Johnny starts their usual gossip time, “Did you know that last week, Jaehyun, that guy from choir team, caught fucking, the swimming team captain, what’s his name? He’s that guy you blew Seung-ah” Johnny asks Hyejin, and Seunghee chokes on her fries “Taeyong, Lee Tayeong, I mean I woulda smash him too, to be honest,” Jeonghan snorts, “Please, he’s too lanky, his dick won’t get any bigger than a fucking pencil,” Seungcheol almost chokes on his drink by Jeonghan’s blunt comment, Wonwoo laughs at that, Hyejin looks at Seunghee, “I don’t know let’s ask for the one who once gets the pleasure,” She teases Seunghee for her first and probably last one night stand, “Please, his dick couldn’t even reach my ass,” Seunghee leans back to the wall and Jeonghan laughs so loud as if he’s having the time of his life. Johnny widens his eyes before joining the laughter, “How do you feel knowing your one time guy is gay now Seung-ah,” Seungcheol asks between his breathless laugh, “Bitch, that doesn’t count, he came first, I count that as my social service to blow him,” Wonwoo laughs at that, “So you blow as your social service action, man, that’s wild,” Seunghee laughs, “No bitch, I was kidding, I don’t do One Night Stand,” Johnny smirks, “That’s what she said,” Hyejin laughs even louder, “Nice one J,” they high fives each other. even Wonwoo, leaving Seunghee sulking alone, Wonwoo just laughs and playfully push her side, “No, You shut up, I didn’t invite you to add my suffering,” Seungcheol and Jeonghan look at her, “I like him, you should join us again,” as they standing up walking back to their class, “Yeah, Sure, I would love to hang with you,” Seungcheol smiles widen, “Welcome to Seung-ah’s bully team,” Seunghee slap his chest for that as she sulks even more, Wonwoo laughs, In front of the Chemistry class Hyejin bids her see you later, and Seungcheol walks next to Jeonghan,   
“Your class is that way,” as Jeonghan said to the older who’s walking to their Biology class, “I know, I’m walking you back to your class,” He beams his soft smile with dimples just underneath that curvy smile, Jeonghan’s cheeks heat up and smiles too, “Aight,” At the back, Johnny, Seunghee, and Wonwoo just look at the weirdly, as they said in unison “Gross,” and they look at each other and laughs together.

The day went by fast, Wonwoo becomes latch to their group of friends now, Seungcheol and Wonwoo turns out loves game, especially overwatch, Jeonghan and Wonwoo shares the same interest of genre movie, horror, Johnny and Wonwoo loves listening to radio stations with lame jokes, Hyejin loves to gossip and Wonwoo doesn’t mind listening to it, so they share a common thing together, Seunghee thought, but for Seunghee and Wonwoo, they don’t have necessarily had something in common together but they work in sync anyway. walking towards Seungcheol’s car Wonwoo stopped, “You guys go to school together?” Seunghee nods, “Yeah, we live nearby so usually Seungcheol pick us up one by one, you wanna join us?” She offers him, Wonwoo hesitant for a while, “I used to go with Josh, and Mingyu, we share the same condo,” He says, Seungcheol nods, "Mingyu is the tall kid right? I heard Wendy’s talking about him during History class,” Jeonghan leans on Seungcheol’s arm and hums, “He seems to adjust well, I saw him already gang up with Seokmin and Minghao earlier,” He says, Wonwoo nods, “He’s always been the friendlier one than me,” Johnny shrugs, “Nah, You’re alright too,” Wonwoo smiles at that. “So you’re coming?” Seungcheol asks him. “Sure, I’ll just text Mingyu and Josh on the way,” Seunghee beams a smile, “Great let’s go Cheol-ah” As they settle themselves inside the car, Hyejin who’s been on her phone dramatically put the phones down as she crunches her nose, “You’re not usually this silent,” She said to Johnny, the other just raises his brows, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He doesn’t dare look at Hyejin’s eyes. “Spill it Youngho,” Seunghee faces him this time, the taller just sighs, “He’s coming here,” Seungcheol glances through the rearview mirror, “Who?” he asks, “Ten, He’s coming to Korea,” He sighs heavily, “Well, That’s great isn’t it?” Seunghee exclaims, “Now I and Han-ah don’t have to listen to your rants about how much you miss this Ten guy,” Hyejin smirks, “Ahhhhh, that’s why, I better see him next week at Vernon’s party,” Johnny looks startled, “W-What? No, he’ probably won’t like parties,” He said, Seunghee snorts, “Please, you’re the one who doesn’t like parties, stop making excuses,” She said, Wonwoo looks at Seunghee, “What party again?” He asks, “Oh, Vernon’s party, everyone’s invited, you should come too,” She said, Wonwoo nods, “Sure,” on the way back to their houses it’s only Wonwoo, Seunghee, Jeonghan and Seungcheol left. “lead the way ok?” Seungcheol said to Wonwoo, “It’s nearby the new coffee shop, the Amaris Coffee Shop” Jeonghan glances back, “Oh that’s where Hansol lives right, Cheol?” He nudges the older, as the older just nods, “Oh Vernon? Yeah, I know him, he’s dating my friend,” Jeonghan snaps his head so fast Seungcheol almost scared for him, “What? Who? When? Where? How?” the pretty boy demands, “For a while now, they met when they were in LA, keep in touch, 3 months before moving here, Joshua asked him out and he said yes,” it’s Seunghee’s turn to look at Wonwoo almost in horror, “Are we talking the same Hansol Vernon and that new kid with a cat-eye like?” Wonwoo shakes his head, “He has a name, but yeah, that’s Joshua,” Seungcheol nods, arriving in front of the apartment they see Mingyu just got off his motorcycle, so when Wonwoo pull off, Seungcehol pulls the window down, “Alright, I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 7?” Wonwoo nods, “Thanks, Cheol!” He waves at them, Mingyu just stares at their interaction.   
“Glad you made friends,” Mingyu greets Wonwoo, “Seung-ah help me,” he smiles a little, “Seung-ah?” Mingyu questions him, “You know, my seatmate, the one with hazelnut hair?” Wonwoo explains, “AH the ones with the cute smile?” He grins, Wonwoo just stares at him with his usual ‘are-you-kidding-me’ face. “What? She’s alright,” Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “Don’t you dare, not this one gyu,” he sighs, “Why? You like here?” Wonwoo snorts, “No, she’s been one of the few people who I appreciate as a decent person so I won’t let you play with her,” Mingyu laughs softly, “Fine, I won’t,” as they enter the apartment Joshua had already sitting down on the couch with ice cream on his lap, “You look cozy,” Mingyu said walking to the kitchen counter grabbing cola, “I’m sulking,” Joshua said pouting, Wonwoo drops himself next to the older, “Why?” Joshua frowns deepen, “Vernon, he hasn’t even approached me, we had a class together Won!!” He said actually sulking getting ignored by his boyfriend, Mingyu sits himself next to Wonwoo, “Maybe he’s shy, hyung,” Joshua snorts, “Shy my ass, that’s not what happened last week when he kissed me in front of his-“ Wonwoo cuts him off with a disgusting look, “Yeah we get it! We don’t need details Shua,” as he grumbles and dismisses himself back to his room, leaving Joshua sulking and Mingyu listening to his hyung’s rants. 

You are invited to, dumb and dumber!  
Wonwoo joined,   
SC: Hey Wonwoo!  
WW: Oh hi, what’s this?  
YJH: a gc, duh?   
WW: alr, chill,   
JH: Coups-ya, Hyejin being a bitch :(  
HY: YOUNGHO   
JH: she asked me to asked you for that guy from your soccer team, :(  
SH: woah, calm your horses down Hyejin-ah.   
HY: bitch, you better defend me here,   
SC: Who??   
SH: probably Soonyoung,   
HY: LEE SEUNGHEE OH MY GOD I SWEAR I’M GOING TO END YOU  
SH: love u.   
JH: Is soonyoung the ones with red-pinky hair?   
SC: yeap  
JH: THEN YES, don’t be shy hyejin-ah ;)   
HY: fuck off.   
WW: please mind your fucking language   
HY: I’m fucking sorry ok?   
SH: ??  
YJH: lmao jeon. 

Wonwoo can't help the little smile after reading the group chat, well that wasn't a bad first day of school after all, He thought. As he lets slumber washed over him.


End file.
